villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aloyse Von Roddenstein
Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein (simply known as Rodney) is one of the supporting antagonists from the Disney animated series Phineas and Ferb. He would later serve as the primary antagonist in the episode special, "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer". He the greatest rival of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (the recurring antagonist of the series) and is as evil as him. Role Throughout many of his appearances, Rodney is shown trying to best out Doofenshmirtz in evil-doing, always believing the latter to be a disappointment in villainy in general. However, in many of his appearances, Rodney often fails (either due to Doofenshmirtz's antics or the intervention of Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, O.W.C.A Agent Perry the Platypus). He first appeared in a cameo appeareance in the season 2 episode 'The Bully Code', where he is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz's place after signing his leg cast. He appears again in 'Nerdy' Dancin', where Doofenshmirtz founds a new organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. dedicated to villainy, and gets the evil scientists to enter a dancing competition in order get some media attention. Rodney attempts to best out on Doofenshmirtz, but their childish scuffle allowed Perry to defeat both of them, sending them and the other evil scientists to a hospital. In the episode 'Robot Rodeo', Rodney is known to won the First Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition, but later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz. In the episode "Bullseye!", Rodney competed against Doofenshmirtz and Lawrence Fletcher to become leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but fails and ends up having a brawl with Doofenshmirtz over the winning medal. In the episode "Road to Danville", Rodney attempts to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Summer Stock Festival after Doofenshmirtz gets lost in a desert. Fortunately, with the help from Perry, Doofenshmirtz manages to arrive in the play for his opening line, knocking out Rodney off the stage. In many of his appearances in the series, Rodney takes on the role as a minor villain, but in the episode special "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer", he finally steps in and takes the role as the special's primary villain, proving to be more dangerous than Doofenshmirtz. In the special, Rodney learns that Doofenshmirtz has successfully moved the Earth to an early autumn with his latest -inator. During their secret meeting, Doofenshmirtz explains to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that his -inator shoots out a tractor beam that uses the mass of Jupiter (the largest planet in the solar system) as an anchor to move the Earth away from the sun. Despite holding his lowest regards towards Doofenshmirtz, Rodney is quite impressed by Doofenshmirtz's new change in action and sees this as an opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into enacting his true goal: to take over the world. To that end, Rodney gets the evil scientists to capture all of O.W.C.A.'s agents and imprison them in their warehouse to keep them out of the way. Rodney also uses the blueprints of Doof's inator to create an -izer ten times the size and strength, that will move the Earth further away from the sun and send it into a new ice age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands to the world will not be met. As soon he reveals this to everyone in the world during a public conference in Danville City Hall, everyone is horrified and disturbed by this, even Doofenshmirtz starts to object at this, seeing that the situation is going out of control. Later on, Rodney calls in the world leaders to see if the demands are met, though President Barack Obama recalled that the only demand that wasn't met was the worldwide supply of preztels. Taking no regard in this, ROdney activates his -izer, moving the Earth into perpetual winter. As Rodney happily gloats over his evil plan coming to success, Doofenshmirtz starts to have second thoughts, seeing that Rodney has gone absolutely crazy with power. After taking a long walk, Doofenshmirtz then decides that he has enough and decides to return the Earth back into its proper orbit. Despite this, Rodney still wants to rule the Earth and gets into a fight against Doofenshmritz, now intending to move the Earth into a new ice age that will endanger billions of people. Another battle between the freed OWCA agents and LOVEMUFFIN scientists has enacted, with the scientists fleeing away since they have done the same thing in a ballroom hall in the beginning of the special. After the battle, Rodney pushes Doofenshmirtz away and activates his -izer into pulling the Earth further away. To ensure that it won't be stopped, Rodney disables the reverse switch and self-destruct button. However, this only provokes an angry Doofenshmirtz to smack Rodney with a mop. After knocking Rodney unconscious, Doofenshmirtz uses the mop as a wedge and the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum to tilt the -izer off the warehouse in an attempt to destroy it for good. Despite Doof's efforts, the izer has too much weight to be lifted off. Fortunately, Perry arrives to help Doofenshmirtz, along with Carl, Major Monogram, and Monogram's son Monty, who all shoved their weight onto the mop, sending the -izer off the roof and destroying the laser beam. This allowed several rockets (implanted in the highest mountains by Phineas, Ferb, and several kids around the world throught most of the episode) to move the Earth back into its original orbit. After the Earth is safe again, Rodney is placed under arrest by Monty and is taken into OWCA custody. Trivia * Similar to Doofenshmirtz labeling his machines as -inators, Rodney prefers to call his inventions as -izers in general. However, Rodney made a Fog-Clear-inator (which is basically a giant electric fan) during the Second L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition. * Rodney has a son named Orville, who usually helps her father in creating his -izers. * Similar to Doofenshmirtz having created a robot assistant called Norm, Rodney has his own robot assistant named Chloe, whom Norm fell in love until both Doofenshmirtz and Rodney forced the two robots to stop seeing each other again. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Disney Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Singing Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Outright Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Creator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Cataclysm Category:Master Orator Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Laser-Users Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Genocidal Villains